lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff The Killer Spinoffs That Will Never Happen
Jeff The Killer Spinoffs That Will Never Happen ''' '''NOTE: This all began with a joke by Furbearingbrick in chat, "What if Jeff The Killer were drawn by Rob Liefeld?" Other users came up with their own ideas for disastrous Jeff spinoffs/interpretations, and it never stopped really. What follows are the more amusing ones. Now has two sequels. Scratch that, four. No, five. And a holiday special. Jeff Gets Diabeetus. Jeff Grows a Walrus Moustache because of it. He keeps having to inject insulin while stalking people. Jeff and Jane's Sexy Fun Times Jeff and Cleric's Massive Orgy Jeff The Killer get's a sex change/Becomes Lesbian. Jeff The Killer Visits The Gynecologist Jeff The Killer Clones Himself. "My own clone!" "Now neither of us will be virgins!" Jeff the Killer uses Hyper-Realistic Descriptor. It was super effective Jeff The Killer Gets Banned From The Wiki And Gets Butthurt Jeff The Killer Gives Blood...HIS VICTIMS' Jeff The Killer Gets An Anal Probe Jeff the Killer>"Okay! That does it! Now LISTEN! Why is it that everything today has involved things going in, or coming out of, my ass!" Michael Bay's Jeff The Killer Jeff The Killer meets Mecha-Hitler. Jeff The Killer Gets Manboobs... And squeezes them. Jeff Discovers That He Has Chalimyda Jeff Wears A Green Hoodie Because His White One Is At The Cleaners Jeff Writes A Children's Show (It doesn't End Well) Jeff Gets His Wisdom Teeth Pulled Jeff Discovers Puberty Jeff Experiments with Smiledog Jeff Files His Tax Returns Jeff Shits Bricks Brick Shits Jeff (aww man, what did I eatlast night?!) Jeff Eats His Fangirls Jeff Becomes A Superhero Jeff EXTREEEEEEEEME Jeff The Ninja Turtle Jeff Takes Steroids (Wait, that one actually exists. Nevermind.) Jeff Types With Boxing Gloves On Jeff: 20,000 BC Jeff Licks A Frozen Doorknob Jeff Is Actually A Snatcher (YOU LOOKED! JUNKER!) Jeff Takes Bath Salts; Doesn't Change a Bit. Johnson And Jeff Gangbang Smile Dog Jeff meets Happy Wheels Jeff Goes To Hell; Gets Kicked Out Jeff vs The Heartbreak Of Psoriasis Jeff Vs. Headcrabs Wolfenmaus &Furbearingbrick Make Fun of Jeff "Rated Five Stars by Slendy Weekly!" Jeff Is Forced To Wash His Hair Jeff's Clothes Are Stolen By The Rake While He Bathes In The River Jeff Switches Brains With A Gorilla Jeff and The Tragedy Of Underage Drinking Jeff Finally Starts To Hallucinate From His Extensive Sleep Deprivation Jeff Trips Balls Jeff Drinks An Entire Jug Of Moonshine And Passes Out, Awakens To Find Slendy Has Sharpied Rude Drawings On His Face Jeff Doesn't Love Your Shitty OC, Get Over It Jeff Inhales Smiledog, Slendy Shrinks To Microscopic Size To Retrieve Him Jeff Purchases An iPhone 5 Jeff Faps To Pictures Of Dead Rabbits Jeff Drops The Soap Jeff Trips On A Roller Skate, Gets A Concussion Jeff Becomes Morbidly Obese Jeff, Slendy, Heron, Zalgo and Patrixxx Play Mahjonng "Jeff Becomes A Hyper-Intelligent Scholar, Solves World Hunger and Propels Mankind to the great beyond. Then he eats babies like candy and Slaughters Mankind because why the fuck not?" Jeff Ate A Baby! Baby! It's what's for dinner! Baby! The other, other white meat! Jeff Becomes A Legomaniac Jeff Vs The Screaming Shits Jeff Gets The Flu Seriously, what WOULD happen if Jeff got the flu? Would he be too sick to stalk people, or would he intentionally spread it to his victims instead of killing them? Jeff vs Hayfever Jeff Smells So Bad He Can Stun A Yak At 100 Yards Jeff The Killer's Rampaging Gayness Jeff The Killer Pees On Heron's Nest, Gets His Eyes Pecked Out Jeff Thinks He Has A Week To Live, Suddenly Becomes Nicer To Slendy Attack Of The 50-Foot Jeff Jeff The Killer Does Your Mum Jeff The Eats Too Much Halloween Candy Jeff Gets Preganant Jeff Has Sex With His Brother's Corpse (nevermind, I've actually found fanart of that. EEEEeeeeEEEwwww...) Jeff's First Pube Jeff Grows A Beard Jeff's Beard Hops Off His Face And Goes On A Maniacal Rape-Fest Jeff Drinks Bleach And Dies Jeff Is Forced To Work For A Living Jeff Turns Himself Inside Out Jeff Bakes Cookies...OF DEATH!! Jeff Gets The Infinity Gauntlet Jeff Vs. Godzilla Jeff Turns Into A Tree Jeff Turns Dolan Into Duck a 'lorange Jeff's Prom Date From Hell Jeff Attempts To Learn To Drive Jeff Paints The Spare Room Jeff Begs For Change Jeff Realizes He's Too Young To Vote Jeff OD's Jeff Sets Up A Wile E. Coyote Style Trap To Catch A Sleepwalker, Which Backfires In A Predictable Yet Hilarious Manner Jeff Steps On A Lego Jeff Chokes On A Baby's Femur Jeff Overeats On Thanksgiving Jeff vs....HIMSELF?! Jeff Becomes A Yellow Lantern Jeff The Condom. Wait wat. Jeff Gets Athlete's Foot Jeff Moons Everybody Jeff Grows A Second Head (not that kind, get your mind out of the gutter) Jeff Reproduces By Budding Jeff Eats a Sack of Bagels. Jeff Requires More Vespene Gas Jeff the Killer Waits Patiently For Minecraft To Open and Fully Load. Jeff The Killer Gets Caught In A Sandstorm; Immediately Regrets Having Burned Off His Eyelids Jeff Gets Visited by a Genie and Wishes To Be a Real Woman. Jeff Becomes a Creepypasta Wiki Admin and Bans Everyone. Jeff Stabs Pedobear In The Eye Jeff Takes Viagra It makes his knife grow bigger :P His knife sure is sharp Jeff the Puppy Molester Jeff Drinks Bongwater Jeff's Jock Itch Adventure Jeff-Bot Jeff Drinks His Own Body Fluids And, last but not least, Jeff dies laughing looking at all these stupid ideas. Category:NSFW Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Potty Humor Category:Collab Category:Lists Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki